A Love So Worth It All
by JustaBLPQNHshipper
Summary: 1st time to write a fanfiction. Unfinished. It starts with Brooke and Lucas. It might end with them, too. NH RM BeS KK some LP, too. AU-ish. Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the main cast, just the parts of this fanfiction that are different from what we've all watched. BTW, reviews are welcome! Any reaction is! I have a timeline in mind but I'm open to suggestions.
1. Introduction

**Title: **_**A Love So Worth It All**_

**Setting: **Senior Year in Tree Hill, North Carolina. It picked up basically at the start of the fourth season. Everything in the past three seasons happened and maybe some in the fourth (I haven't watched all of it so… yeah) except Keith being killed and Rachel being suspended/expelled. There'll be scenes from Tree Hill High, the Rivercourt, Naley's Apartment, Brooke's and Lucas's houses, FIT and Brooke's NY Apartment, New York, Duke University, The Scotts' Dorm, Savannah – well mostly.

**Characters/Pairings: **Of course it will be Brooke and Lucas. It started with Brucas and it will end with them. It won't be OTH if it doesn't have Naley, though. So there'll be Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton, Mouth and Rachel, Skills and Bevin eventually. There'll be a little Lucas and Peyton (which took all my courage to write) and maybe Keith with Karen. I don't know about the others and if there'll be added characters, we'll see what happens.

**Summary:** It starts with Brooke and Lucas. It might end with them, too.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own One Tree Hill or the main cast, just the parts of this fanfiction that are different from what we've all watched. Keith didn't die during the school shooting._

**Warning:** There would mature scenes in the future, I guess.


	2. Chapter 1 The End Or Not

**Thursday Evening**

**Brooke's POV**

_That's it. I'm done. I took him back after they first snuck behind my back because I love him. I still do. But doing it all over again? I can't believe it. Am I that not good enough for him? Am I?_

_My best friend has just told me that she loves him. Didn't she ever consider that I love him, too? And that he's with me? Okay, I understand they always say you cannot choose who you love but knowing that they'd kissed behind my back AGAIN? I don't know. I love them both and I think they really both love each other so I am going to do what I think would make me happy and save me from all the heartache. It's hoes over bros, anyway._

I reached his room and I saw her there. _This just proves me that I am gonna do the right thing. I guess._

"Lucas, I'll get those CDs later, thanks for the sex," I heard Peyton trying to joke.

"She's joking," defended Lucas.

"I was gonna call you," he said as I close the door and face him.

"You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?" I answered sarcastically.

"Come on, Brooke! You never called me back."

"Now you know how I feel!" Lucas looked at me confused.

"Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately. With Keith's death, your heart condition and giving up basketball; I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to protect you from those things, like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you but not me," I continued as I break up with him. _Damn, I thought I was saving myself from the heartache? It all hurts the same._

"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton." _Whatever._

"It's not about her Luke. It's not; I mean I thought it was. But it's not about her. This is about me, I love you Lucas and I probably always will but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you," I continued as I kissed him on his cheek and stood up. _There I said it even if I don't think I mean it. _

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas said dejectedly, not knowing what to say.

"I am, too." _I really am. But can you blame me? I am just saving myself from all the pain._

**Lucas's POV**

_What did I just do? Or what did I __**NOT**__ do? Brooke just broke up with me and I didn't even do or say anything! For someone who wants to be a writer, it was just… I don't know._

_I love Brooke. I do. I told Peyton I am completely in love with Brooke. I really am. Or I think I am. Right now, I am just so… confused. I never wanted it to turn this way. Why did I hurt her? Damn. Why did I even kiss Peyton if I really love Brooke? I guess I just wanted to know the "what ifs"?_

_Enough about that, I think I need to find out what I really want. I do want to spare Brooke from all the heartbreak AGAIN. I don't know what to do but I am going to find that out._

_I am going to know if I really am the guy for Brooke Davis. I will try to get her back._

* * *

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**

**But I can't accept that we're estranged**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night**

**Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb**

**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you, without you**

**I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**

**Without you**

* * *

**Friday Morning**

I was standing in the school lobby, my head against my locker when I saw Brooke pass by. She was alone.

"Brooke!" I called and practically ran after her because she increased her pace after hearing me. _I am going to try getting her back and to know why._

"What do you want?"

"I just…I just want to talk," I told her.

"What do you want to talk about? We have nothing to talk about! **We** were nothing for you, right?"

"Listen, I just want to talk about us! I didn't want to break up with you! **I never wanted to**! I love you, Brooke!" I was getting angry. _I know I didn't have the right to but I needed to know why she ended us!_

"You say that now! What? Your **precious **Peyton didn't take you back? She didn't give you what you wanted?" Now, Brooke was really fuming.

"Wha…What? I don't want Peyton! You know that! I love you, Brooke! You know I meant what I said before you went to California!" I said not really knowing what to say. _I have to say what I have to say!_

"You know what? Whatever! As you've just said, we've been down this road before; I wouldn't be stupid to believe you! Not this time. Just go to your precious Peyton. She might just welcome you with open arms! I should have known you were just **using** me to get closer to her!" With that, she disappears from my sight. I knew; however, she was starting to shed tears. _I was sobbing, too._

* * *

Featured song: Without you by David Guetta


	3. Chapter 2 The Best Tutor in Town

**Friday Morning**

**Brooke's POV**

_I ran as fast and as far as I could. I couldn't face him like this. I couldn't show him that I am this vulnerable. I love him so much that I could really feel the hurt through my bones._

_He was the first guy I gave a rat's ass to. I would never stop missing him! Never. God, why does this hurt so much?_

I entered the first open room I saw. I was wiping my face with my hands to get rid of the tears when I noticed I was in the tutor center.

"Tigger," I heard Haley whisper sympathetically.

"Tutor wife," I fake smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You know what? I feel like shopping! Come with me?" I was trying so hard to sound cheerful.

"Sure Brooke. I was just about to go home anyway and Nathan won't be there 'til midnight. Hey. I have an idea? How about we hang out at our apartment later? I miss hanging out with you!" Haley chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Come on!"

**[at Haley's and Nate's]**

"Whoa! Brooke! It looks like you've bought the entire mall!" Haley laughed.

"Funny, Tutor wife! Thanks for coming with me, though. I needed it."

"You know I'll always be here for you, Brooke. You've been a very good friend to me since that time I had no one," Haley told me sincerely.

I smiled at her. We sat there in silence.

"So, Tigger, spill. I know something's going on."

"I don't know, Hales."

"Brooke."

"I…I just wanted to spare my heart from going through all the pain again. I…broke up with…Luke last night," I started sobbing.

"What happened?"

"Hales, I know you were best friends with Luke first but I know I need to tell someone what I feel before I explode. I don't want you go choose between us," I was still crying.

"Hey. Listen, I would never pick sides, okay? I know Luke's my best friend but I would never tolerate his wrong doings and wrong choices. Tell me, Brooke. I hope it would make you feel better," Haley sincerely told me as she hugged me.

"It's just that he told me during your wedding reception that they kissed during the school shooting. Peyton and Luke kissed again! And guess what? Peyton told me she still has feelings for Luke. I didn't know what to do so I broke up with him before he realizes Peyton is the one he wants to be with," I told her. _I feel like I'm losing every tear I have._

"Oh Brooke."

"I feel like he never really loved me! It seems as if he was just with me just to get near to Peyton. I can't believe I believed his lies again! All that 'I was the guy for you, Brooke Davis' crap! Arggh! I can't believe I was too blinded in love to see that! I should have known! I knew I wasn't one for a relationship. No one would ever take me seriously," I continued crying as I put my head on her shoulder. _I was getting angry just remembering all that!_

"Brooke. I don't think Luke never loved you. I know he loves you though kissing Peyton again isn't right. That one makes him an ass but I think he meant all those things he said, you know?"

"I don't know about that." I was still sobbing. _Gosh, I feel like this is the longest time I've shed tears._

"Shhh. Calm down, Tigger. You know what? You're a strong girl, Brooke. You will move on from all this and you once said, 'People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end,' right? Well, I do know this is not the end and who knows? Maybe you're really meant for each other. He might just be too stupid not to figure that out or whatever. You just live everyday to the fullest, all right? You are Brooke Davis, for goodness sake! I think I remember having mint chocolate ice cream in the fridge, you want?" Haley laughed and then asked me hoping it would make me feel better.

_Well, it did help but not so much. _I half-smiled as I nod.

"Here, by the way, how did the pregnancy test go, anyway?" she gave me a spoon and offered me the tub of ice cream as she asked me about _that_.

"Oh. It was a false alarm. Probably because of so much stress – from making the perfect gown for my best gal on her wedding to the thing with Lucas and Peyton – one can only handle that much. I don't know, I feel relieved because of our situation right now. On the other hand, I do wish I had the baby in me. Who knows, it could have changed anything? How about your pregnancy?"

"I am really happy about it! I just don't know how to tell Nathan with everything that has happened lately. I don't really know if we could raise this child by me having a part time job at Karen's Café and Nathan's allowance or whatever."

"Don't worry, Hales. I'm pretty sure you both have the abilities to raise that kid well. I'll just be here for you whenever you need me. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Brooke. But let's focus on making you feel better first, okay?"

"Thanks. Tutor wife, can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure."

"It's just that I told Luke I'm breaking up with him because I stopped missing him though that's far from the truth. I want them both to be happy so could you just keep this between us?"

"Of course! It isn't my story to tell, anyway."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Always. How about we watch The Notebook?" Haley asked as she smiled.

"Sure thing! Put it on!"

Watching the movie helped me escape reality for a short time. We just laughed and basically argued who among the actors was hotter or who was the better actor. _Times like this are really are the best but it would have been perfect if I didn't have a lot of things in my mind._

"Hales," I murmured while my head was leaning on Haley's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for listening to me today. You've become one of my best friends since that time we lived together. You are the best, Tutor girl. Anyone would be lucky to have you in his life."

"It's nothing, Brooke. You are a great friend, too. Always remember that."

"Thanks, girl." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 3 Not Like the Little Brother

**Friday Night**

**Lucas's POV**

I walked going to the river court after doing my chores. _I just want to clear my head. A lot has happened these past few months. I don't know where to start. First, there is my HCM. Then, there was the school shooting. Uncle Keith died! Mom took it hard and I needed to be strong for her but I wasn't that strong. Brooke was always there for me, supporting and comforting me through all that. _

_Brooke broke up with me because I didn't miss her and she's stopped missing me, too. I think that's bull. Truth is, I have always missed her. Even when I was away with my mom, I missed her. Every day._

_Now, I don't know what to think of! I think she's pushing me away._

**[at the bleachers in the river court]**

I was in deep thought that I didn't notice someone was there until I heard him say, "Hey man."

"Nate, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just shooting some hoops before I hang out with the guys. I miss hanging out with them, you know? So I asked Hales if I could have some time with them and she said yes. What's wrong man?"

"Brooke broke up with me." I said plainly, trying not to tear up again.

"That sucks man," Nathan sympathetically said.

"I know!"

"What did you do now big brother?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't you, really?"

"I don't even know why she broke up with me! I mean I know why because she told me. She just came into my room last night and told me and I sure as hell know that finding Peyton there didn't help my case. I just don't believe that the reason she did because she stopped missing me. I still think the kiss during the school shooting has something to do with it. I was wrong, I know that! I shouldn't have let Peyton kiss me again at the library but I told her it didn't mean anything! It was a goodbye kiss in case Peyton wouldn't make it out of the school, alive! It wouldn't have meant anything other than that!"

"Dude, are you sure it wouldn't?"

"Man, you know I love Brooke. I do. It would never be in my intention to hurt her. Besides, I believed Peyton when she told me that it was just in case I didn't keep my promise that she would get out of the library, alive. She was really scared man."

"I know… and I know but you could have done something." I frowned knowing he's right.

"Arrrgh!" I groaned.

"Don't you think Brooke has other reasons she didn't want to tell you?"

_"**That's the thing! I don't even know what to think of anymore!**"_ I shouted in frustration as I held the back of my head with my hands. _My mind is so messed up._

"Hey man! Calm down."

"I screwed up big time man. I'm not even sure I could fix it."

"Yes you did. I know. Your situation is one huge mess, Luke," Nathan tried to make me laugh.

"Whatever, man!"

"Kidding aside, I think you really should make up your mind on what you want. It's the only way that could help you fix this mess, man." _I know. I have been trying to do that since… I don't even remember._

"Yeah. I think so, too," I sadly told him.

"By the way, has Brooke confirmed your speculations about her being pregnant? Haley has not told me anything yet." _Oh that. I totally forgot about that._ _That caught me off-guard. _

"I…uh. I forgot to ask her about that. I told you I wasn't able to tell her anything when she broke up with me aside from 'sorry'". I'll ask her though. That is if she would talk to me." _I sure wish she would. _I frowned.

"Hey. I know you would do the right thing, man! As long as you wouldn't hurt Brooke anymore or any one for that matter, I would support anything you decide to do or want. Just don't hurt Brooke again, alright? She's like my sister," Nathan told his big brother.

"Thanks man, I'm gonna figure that out soon."

"Anytime, big brother,"

"By the way, since when do you sound like a girl, though? And wouldn't it be weird if she's your sister 'cause you're like my brother?" I chuckled. _I'm getting things off my mind first. I've had enough of it for one day._

"Hey! I was trying to help you! To answer your question, I think I may have sounded like that since I married your best friend!"

I laughed. _I wonder when all of this will end. I wonder when I'll find 'the one' – like Haley is the one for Nate._

"Hey! Enough of this girly talk first, alright? Wanna play?"

"Sure man! Come on! Wait 'til I beat your ass!"

"Whatever, man!"

[**after a few hours of basketball]**

"Nate, thanks for the time and the advice."

"No problem, big brother."

"My best friend must have rubbed off on you!" I joked.

"Whatever, Luke. Just don't hurt Brooke again, okay? I know you haven't made up your mind yet but I'm just making sure. Hurt Brooke and I'll kick your skinny ass, all right? No kidding." _It's great that Brooke has people like Nate. I wish I would be like him. Though it's not that I would ever intentionally hurt Brooke but Nate sure has changed a lot and I'm glad that he would always protect Brooke and Haley. Now I'm jealous. I envy him. If only I could make up my damn mind soon!_

* * *

**I am in misery**

**There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad**

**You really got me bad**

**Now I'm gonna get you back**

**I'm gonna get you back**

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

I was waiting for Lucas outside Karen's Café. I don't know why I'm still doing this. I know I am not being the best **best friend** right now because Brooke has left a few days ago. That's when I heard about their break up. _I do wish everything will be back to how they were before. I love Brooke, she's like my sister already and we grew up together. We have shared a lot of our firsts. I don't know when it turned out like this but I can't help who I love, and who she loves. I need Lucas but I need Brooke as well. I need and love them both. I need them to stay with me. Am I being selfish? Because right now, I feel so alone. _

I was so drawn to my thoughts that I didn't notice Lucas has arrived. He saw me sitting on the sidewalk.

"Hey. What… what are you doing here?" Lucas asked. He looked so tired.

"Oh. I was actually waiting for you, where have you been?" I try to sound like the friend he knew.

"I was with Nate at the rivercourt. You know, to clear my head of a lot of stuff – everything that's happening between me and Brooke." He answered sadly.

"Oh." That was all I can say.

"Hey, it's not that I don't like you being here, but why are you here?" He asked, still looking sadly.

"I don't know really. I just… feel alone. Brooke left. I felt like I needed a friend and I think you're the only one left for me, right now." I was about to cry but then I stopped my tears from coming out. It wasn't in the right timing.

"Hey. I'm here for you. I'll be your friend, whenever you need me. Although, I don't think I would be of help cheering you up, I hope I'll do." _I was hoping you'd say that we could be more than friends but for now, being friends would do. _

"I was hoping you'd say that." We laughed. _Now we look like bipolar. Where did that come from? HA!_

"Wait, tomorrow is Saturday, right? July 8! What is wrong with me? I was supposed to remember my girlfriend's birthday!" We got too 'happy' that Lucas almost forgot they've broken up but remembering that, there is that frown again. _What do I do? As much as I wanted for Lucas to be with me right now, it doesn't seem to be in the right time and place to tell him I love him._

"Hey! Enough with the moping. I'm here, I could help you! In fact, helping you would be great since I really want Brooke to think that there's nothing going on between us and that I want to be her friend first! You could surprise her, you know? How about we plan on it right now?" I suggested as his face brightened! _Did I just say that? Frustrating!_

"You're right! Let's do it! I think I could definitely win her back!" Lucas excitedly declared.

_Uh. Ha. Ha. Ha. What did I just do?_

* * *

Song featured: Misery by Maroon 5

BTW, sorry for the songs and lines I'd include. I don't know a lot of it. LOL. Leave reviews if you want! :)


	5. Chapter 4 Weekend Shiz

**Friday evening**

**Lucas's POV**

I was grinning foolishly when I arrived home . I was so happy that I didn't really notice my mom when I entered.

"Lucas," she called.

"Oops. Hi mom!"

"You look really excited. **Have you and Brooke gotten back together?**"

"We…uh… Not yet. But I plan on winning her back. Yeah. Peyton's going to help me do that tomorrow, because it's Brooke's birthday."

"Son, about that, we need to talk."

"Uh. Sure."_I __am doomed. What to do?_

"Come and sit with me."

I followed her. _What would I tell her? What? I know I am confused but I'm still gonna ask Brooke for another chance._

"Will you really tell me what happened between the two of you?"

"Well she broke up with me."

"I know that, but why?"

"She said that at some point in our relationship she stopped missing me because I didn't seem to miss her. Though I don't really believe that it's the reason."

"What could be the reason then?"

"She knows about the kiss I shared with Peyton during the school shooting." I said blunty. _I don't really know what to do._

"Oh Luke. You knew that isn't right. How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know, Mom. I wanted Peyton for so long that I have went behind Brooke's back before. Even though I told Brooke I wouldn't let her go once she gives me another chance – which she did, by the way – I keep disappointing her. I don't really know what I feel, Mom. I'm so confused but I did decide to try getting back together with her because believe it or not, I love her." _Yeah, right. I don't know. Why would Mom ask me this things tonight when I have finally cleared my mind?_

"I believe I thought you the right principles, Lucas, and that you're a good person so you would choose to do what is right."

I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. _I know my mom would help me sort things out. She would know what's best._

"Luke, you need to know who really owns the biggest part of your heart. You need to know who shares whatever makes you happy. You need to find out who makes you feel complete."

"I am trying, Mom."She smiled.

"Just be careful not to hurt anyone's heart again, all right? It wouldn't be fair to both Brooke and Peyton."

"I'll do my best not to."

"You know, I have liked Brooke since I got to know her more. She's not as bad as I thought. And Peyton's pretty nice, too." _HA! Taking sides, aren't we?_

"Just follow what your heart says, Luke, and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Ma. I need to go to my room now, though." I half-smiled.

"All right. Be good, son." I stood up and headed to my room. _That was mind-boggling._

_Ma is something else. Now I need to rethink everything. I know that I love Brooke though. **I just need to keep that in mind and hope everything goes well tomorrow.** Now I need to regain my energy._

* * *

**Here I am just longing for you once again,**  
**If your arms would only let me in,**  
**You'd see the mess I'm in,**  
**I have dreamed your heart will come and rescue me,**  
**Oh baby set me free,**  
**Only your love can win,**

**You are only a heartbeat away,**  
**Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you,**  
**When it comes your way oh when it comes your way.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

**Nathan's POV**

_It's Saturday. I love Saturdays because I get to hold Hales in my arms while she's asleep. I get to explore her angelic face further 'coz believe me she sleeps like an angel. I get to stare at her like a creep and just enjoy the view without worrying about school. Most of all, I get to kiss her a little longer._

"What's with the staring? It's kinda creepy." She teased me. I didn't notice her waking up.

"Oh really? Creepy?"

"Yes. Creepy. Creep. " She giggled as she stuck her tongue out flirtatiously.

"You sure you don't wanna change your answer?" I asked jokingly as I started to tickle her.

"Okay! I'll change it! You're really really sexy while you were staring at me!" She giggled and laughed at the same time. We continued laughing.

"Good morning, Baby. I love you!" We stopped laughing as I looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Nate. So much." She said lovingly. While I was looking into her eyes, I knew something was up but she is battling with herself if it's the right time to tell me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" _Shit. I just made everything serious._

"Nothing."

"Haley." I continued to look into her eyes hoping to find an answer.

"Okay, so I have something to tell you but please do not get angry at me nor at anyone. I am sorry I didn't tell you immediately but with all the circumstances, I forgot about it and I'm scared you wouldn't want it." She is tearing up already.

"Hey. Let me be the judge of that. Okay?" _This is scaring the shit out of me._

"Okay. I don't know how to say this but do you remember when Brooke and I sort of had a girls' day out? We actually went to the OB-Gyne for a checkup and confirmation. I was scared about your reaction so I had to go to the doctor first and I thought that Brooke would be the best alternative to go with. I'm so sorry, baby. Please don't be angry." She continued sobbing.

"Hey. Shhh. So this is why Brooke had a pregnancy test in her purse?"

"Uh. She sort of had to cover up for me that time so yeah. Are you mad at me?" She's still sobbing.

"Baby, stop crying." I kept my straight face and waited for her to stop.

Once I saw her control her sobs, I smiled widely. "Baby! This is great news! I understand why you chose to hide it from me at first. I'm gonna be a dad!" I jumped out of bed excitedly and shouted. "I'm going to be a dad! The best dad our baby could ever have!" **_I am the happiest man on earth right now!_**

"I love you so much, Hales! Everything's gonna be fine." I assured her as I shower her with kisses.

"I love you, baby! Thank you!" She hugged me tightly and we stayed like that for more or less a minute.

* * *

**Say it again for me **  
**Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm **  
**The only one who blows your mind **  
**Say it again for me **  
**It's like the whole world stops to listen **  
**When you tell me you're in love**

**And it feels like it's the first time **  
**That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain **  
**And never in my whole life **  
**Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name**

**Say it again for me **  
**Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm **  
**The only one who blows your mind **  
**Say it again for me **  
**It's like the whole world stops to listen **  
**When you tell me you're in love**

* * *

**Saturday Evening**

**Lucas's POV**

I was with Peyton waiting for Brooke outside her favorite mall. She spends her birthday's last few hours in there. Traditionally, she would spend it with Peyton but due to circumstances, she decided to celebrate her birthday alone.

It's about midnight already and I haven't seen Brooke from where we were staying – on the side walk across the mall. I left my surprise for Brooke in the car – it was a scrapbook of our memories, some red balloons and roses." _I know I got too girly but I needed to do it for Brooke. _

"I don't think she's here."

"Hey. Do not give up. **I know Brooke**, she wouldn't dare to miss one of her birthday rituals. Just wait some more, okay?" Peyton convinced me.

"Alright. Let's wait until it's half past twelve. As much as I wanted to surprise Brooke, for sure, Ma is so worried about me already. I didn't expect we would be up this late." I set an ultimatum as I was already losing hope.

"Okay." Peyton gave me a small smile and looked away.

My watch said 12:30 but she had not gone out yet. _I hope I didn't miss her. I don't want to leave yet but it's unfair for Peyton to wait with me and mom has only given me until 1 AM as an extension._

* * *

**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**  
**The noises that she made kept me awake**  
**Oh**  
**The weight of things that remained unspoken**  
**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**  
**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**  
**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**  
**Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight**  
**Just give me one more chance to make it right**  
**I may not make it through the night**  
**I won't go home without you**

* * *

"Hey. Come on, I don't think she's coming out. I look for other ways next time."  
Peyton agreed as she stood up. I put my arms around her shoulder in a friendly way as we headed towards her car.

What I didn't notice though were those two hazel eyes looking straight at us as we walked towards the car. As we reached it, I sighed. _I better believe everything has a reason._

_I am not going to stop until she says so._

* * *

Songs featured: Heartbeat by Steps, Say it Again by Marie Digby, Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5.  
Comments please and suggestions! Not so much BL here but there's Naley. :)


	6. Author's Note

Hi! I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. I've just been so busy with my academics and my other extra-curricular activities. PLease bear with me. I've planned a 20 - 30-chapter fanfic, tho. I know, I'm dreaming. HAHA

BTW, I'm just posting to tell you that I'm working on the next 2 -3 chapters right now since I'm still editting stuff in it.

If you want, please leave reviews about how the story is going or how you would want it to go. :)

Please leave me suggestions on what you want to happen for the pairs, or who you want me to include in the story. Or just anything. Please just be nice. Hehe.

Anyway, I'll post the next chapters I'm working on, soon. Please wait for it. Okay? Thank you guys. :D

I'm including about 2 or 3 chapters with Leyton by the way, I swear it took a lot of courage to write it without throwing my laptop. LOL. Of course the throwing part is exaggerated but I think Brucas fans know the feeling. :)

Off topic: I really want to be a beta-reader. LOL. Please help me by motivating me to finish this story really soon (i mean in less than a year) and start making a new one. Which ship would you want it to be?


	7. Chapter 5 Did I Just Say That?

**Friday afternoon**

**[Rachel's apartment]**

**Brooke's POV**

_It's been a week since I saw the two of them. I am holding an after party at Rachel's tonight. Everyone's gonna be there, even he-who-shan't-be-named and the whore I used to call my best friend. I'm sorry for using those names for 'em but I can't help myself. **I really hoped he would still go after me because I know I didn't really mean everything I've said before. **_

"Hey." Rachel whispered as she sees me curled up in my bed. She has just come back from her party task of filling the fridge with the drinks.

"Rach." I acknowledged her as she sat down beside me.

"What's wrong, slut?" I smiled a little. _She never failed to make me smile now that we are friends._

"I'm just moping here. You know I always celebrate my birthday at the mall, right?"

"Yeah. You told me. I would have been there with you if you wanted me to but what happened?"

"It's just that I did that last Saturday. It was 18th birthday for goodness sake so I hoped Peyt would make at least an effort to come to terms with me. I mean, we always celebrate my birthday together. She would have known I'd be there. I guess she did because I saw her with Lucas outside the mall after I have hoped for her to celebrate my birthday with me. It was supposed to be my special day, why did they have to ruin it? **I still wanted Lucas to fight for me, you know?**"

"Woah. That's a lot of stuff to absorb. Good thing, I heard the important parts. Brookie, I'm sorry for that. I know you're still pining for Luke. He's kind of an ass right now, though. He seemed to have moved on so fast."

"Yeah. Maybe I should do the same, right? _HA! As if I could. He's the only guy I love. Love. What has it done to me? I was never like this._

"Oh, Brooke. If you think that's what's good for you, then do so. There are many fishes in the ocean. Hey. How about you stop moping right now and prepare for the game tonight? Prove to that whore and that ass that you are brave enough. And maybe we'll have tons of fun later at the after party, there'll be lots of hot guys there, get it?" Rachel tried to make me feel better but being Rachel, that meant being slutty so the pep talk ended up with hot guys. _I wish I could but for my sake, **I'm gonna have fun tonight** . I can't keep doing this to myself._

"I guess." I sat up.

"Okay, now move. We know how much time you're gonna need to prepare. **Look hot and Lucas will know what he's missing!"** Rachel jokingly shouted towards my direction as I walked towards the bathroom laughing." _It feels good to still have friends like Rachel. I need her in times like this. _

* * *

**Friday evening**

**[At the party]**

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

The party was getting wild. Tutor girl was dancing with hotshot. Rach, surprisingly, with Mouth. _I knew they'd click. They look good with each other._ Bevin an Skills were harassing each other while Tim was harassing the girls surrounding him. The rest seemed to have their wild night to.

Party music playing, the stereos on its loudest volume.

* * *

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I'm naked**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

* * *

It looked like I haven't lost touch. I was actually standing by the bar talking to random guys and casually looking at the door. _**I am actually hoping Lucas would come. **_A few glances towards the door and there he is. Not alone. _I can't believe he came with the "devil". Going behind my back is one thing but actually throwing it in front of my face is another story!_

They saw Naley first.

"Hey man… Hales." Lucas greeted Nate as he hugged Haley.

"Hey Nathan, Haley." Peyton smiled.

"Lucas. Uh. Peyton." The both acknowledged them before slightly turning their heads towards my direction. Haley with her concerned look saw me as I look away sadly. I remembered I was supposed to have fun tonight so I let her see a hand gesture saying I'm all right with it. _But I'm not._

Haley just shrugged and returned to dancing with Nathan though concern still showed on her face.

The both of them continued to walk towards the others. They didn't even notice me. _Or maybe they did. They just didn't want to come near me. I'd thank them for that. Even I don't know what I would have done if they did._

* * *

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**And it goes like this**

* * *

They headed to the dance floor after seeing the other players and cheerleaders and our other friends. They danced to the music even if Luke still looked funny with his dancing. _I organized this to have fun not to mope so I guess I'll start doing that. I'm pretty tipsy already anyway._

I headed to where the drinks are and stayed there. There were a few guys standing there so I flirtatiously winked at them as I gulped one bottle of beer after another. _Of course they would want that._ Now I'm pretty drunk.

* * *

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter**

**than the sun**

**Tonight**

**we are young**

**so let's set the world on fire**

**we can burn brighter**

**than the sun**

**Now I know that I'm not**

**all that you got**

**I guess that I**

**I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart**

**But our friends are back**

**So let's raise a toast**

**Cause I found someone to carry me home**

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I was dancing with Peyton, trying to have fun. But my sight occasionally falls to the brunette who was drinking one bottle of beer after another. **_I wonder what's going on in her mind._**

I looked down to the girl in front of me. She seems to be having fun, too. I continued dancing even if I knew I looked funny. _That's what Brooke would think if she sees me but I guess she's having tons of fun with those guys all over her. _

I heard her laugh. **That infectious laugh she has.** _She's pretty drunk._

"Hey boys, why don't you follow me outside. It's getting too hot in here." I heard her again.

That was when Naley came into rescue already. Nathan went towards Brooke while Haley dragged me somewhere more quiet.

"Luke, what are you doing to her?" Haley subtly ask me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's the one who's moving on real fast here, Hales. I mean, look at that she's practically throwing herself to one of the guys. She's doing what she's used to."

I reasoned out as I saw Nathan having a hard time pulling Brooke out of that circle. I heard her yell that she's not that drunk.

"Don't you think you have something to do with the way she's acting now? I mean you and Peyton kissed again! I wouldn't know what to think about that. I'm not taking any one's side, Luke. You know I would always be your best friend but I don't tolerate what you're doing." She was frustrated. I could sense it.

"I don't know about that, Hales. I already told her I'm sorry! I fought for her, you know? I guess I'm done fighting. She's moved on. I mean look at what she's doing right now. It's pretty disgusting, if you ask me." I tried to tell her as calmly as I could. _She's back to being the Brooke everyone knew. The one who puts a mask to cover up her vulnerabilities. It's sad, what's happened to all of us._

"You know what? The Lucas I knew, my best friend, wouldn't hurt even the finger tip of the girl he loves. Not like what you're doing, breaking her into pieces. **Talk to me when you've found that Lucas back**." With that she walked away.

_It's frustrating. One minute I'm so sure of getting Brooke back. The next she's throwing herself to random guys. Haley has just given me another lecture. Where would I put myself? I was helping Peyton, for goodness sake! Why can't they understand that?_

After a few hours, I guess Brooke has sobered up since Nathan succeeded on pulling her out of the crowd and bringing her upstairs. Haley helped in her own way. But I guess Brooke didn't have enough of earlier. She was back outside with her cup of beer and her boys, dancing wildly and occasionally making out with one of them.

* * *

**After the love has gone**

**Only fools carry on**

**We've been hurting for so long**

**And we both know that it's wrong**

**After the love has gone**

**Then we just don't belong**

**We both know that it's wrong**

**After the love has gone**

**It's clear this far, nothing to say now**

**We sang alone and tried so hard to play the game**

**It all ends the same**

**Just words no more to fill these spaces**

**When love is gone it's only wrong to try again**

**I know it's a shame**

* * *

_I can't take this anymore! I can't just look at her throwing herself to different guys. I'm done!_

"Brooke, you got one second?" I asked her as I got near her.

"It kinda feels like dejavu." She turned facing me with a smirk.

"Not really. You told me to fight for you and I did. But you never fought for me."

"And I'm not going to." Again, cockily.

"Okay. I guess I was wrong, I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis. She's all yours." With that** I cringed a little** that I think they didn't even notice it and then I sent them a glare and walked away. **_I didn't just say that!? I didn't want to but she's pushed me to my limits._**

Brooke was shocked with what happened and immediately run back to her room. She didn't want to cry in front of her guests.

**Brooke's POV**

I ran immediately to my room hoping no one would notice me and everyone continue enjoying the party, which they did. Nathan saw me, though, and followed me.

I sat on floor beside my bed, sobbing. _We are over. Now it's because of me._

Nathan quietly sat beside me and comforted me.

"Sshhh. Brooke, hey, I'm here. I'm here." He wrapped his arms protectively around me as tears kept falling down.

"It's over because of me!"

"Hey. Don't think like that. Luke's an asshole for not realizing that you are good for him. Sshh. You got to stop crying. No one wants to see our strong and brave Brooke crying."

"I'm so sorry Nate." I tried to stop crying. He pushed me a little so that I was facing him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Luke should be sorry though. He does not see that you are awesome." I think Nate using that word, awesome, was funny. I tried to smile a little.

"Thank you. I'm gonna stop crying."

"That's right. This is a party, anyway. No one should cry, especially you. **You are my little sister, Brooke.** That's how I've always seen you."

"Thank you, Nate. I'm so sorry for looking like a mess."

"Hey, what did I tell you? Don't worry you'll always have me and Haley. Yeah, Haley would always go for what is right and I know you're right." _I've always known Nathan has a good heart. I'm lucky I have him._

"Thank you, Nate, or should I call you, big brother?" I tried to laugh. Nate just smiled and hugged me in a brotherly way. Haley joined us soon even if we did not notice her coming in. _I'm so thankful having friends like them though I feel bad that it's as if I'm getting something that Lucas should have._

The three of us just smiled at each other as I mouthed "thank you" to both of them.

* * *

**Here I am just longing for you once again,**

**If your arms would only let me in,**

**You'd see the mess I'm in,**

**I have dreamed your heart will come and rescue me,**

**Oh baby set me free,**

**Only your love can win,**

**You are only a heartbeat away,**

**Baby and my love one day will find you it will remind you,**

**When it comes your way oh when it comes your way.**

* * *

Songs featured were:

Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5

We are Young by FUN

After the Love has Gone by STEPS

Heartbeat by STEPS

BTW, STEPS is a British group consisting of 3 females and 2 males - Claire, Faye, Lisa, H, and Lee. They were disbanded for 10 years but have come back to the business last year or last 2010.*

Reviews please! ^_^


	8. Chapter 6 This is What I Wanted, Right?

**So go and think about whatever you need to think about**

**Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about**

**And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel**

**I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away**

**I could feel I could feel you baby, why**

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**

**I need you, I need you**

**More and more each day**

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**

**I need you, I need you, I need you**

**Tell me**

* * *

**Day 29, Thursday morning**

**[Peyton's House]**

**Lucas's POV**

_I am with Peyton now. Don't ask me how we ended up together for I'm not sure as well. I wanted her ever since that day I laid eyes on her, right? I had the biggest crush on her since that day. I guess this is what I really want. _

_Peyton is a great girl. Don't get me wrong, Brooke is awesome but I __**think**__ Peyton is the one for me. We like the same songs. We are both broody, to use Brooke's words. She's a great artist. She's pretty. She has nice legs. She is just great._

I smile as I thought about it. _I __**think**__ it was good Brooke broke up with me. __**I don't know**__. Peyton and I have just been dating for a few days. I'll have to find that out in the next weeks to come but for now I'll say I am happy._

I was beside Peyton who was sketching us smiling at each other. We were on her bed with my back leaning on her headboard. My right arm around her shoulders while she was comfortably leaning on me. I smiled a little as I glanced at her before going back to the book I'm reading.

We almost sat there comfortably in silence when _Fall For You_ from Peyt's playlist started.

"I like this song!"

"I know that's why it was there and I like it, too!" She laughed.

"Yeah? We really do like the same things, huh?"

"Yep. That's what makes me think we're really good for each other. I mean, we agree on most things and like the same stuff."

"Oh. I guess so."

_This is what I wanted, right? I chose to be with Peyton. I just need to find out if it's what I really want._

* * *

**Friday evening**

**[Lucas's Room]**

"Hey," she said as she comes in my room.

"Hey," I said back.

"I missed you today," she said before I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I missed you, too." _Sure._

"I love you, you know that?"

"Right back at you," I smiled. Her lips formed a smile. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me as I put my arms around her waist.

"So what are we going to do today?' she asked.

"I don't know. What do you think should we do, do you wanna go out?"

"How about we just stay here, lay, listen to our music and maybe just talk about anything?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We cuddled on my bed, listened to the music we both liked, and just lay there not caring about anything around us. _I have Peyton in my arms. This is what I have always wanted._

We were so comfortable with each other that we didn't even notice that we had fallen asleep. I looked at the girl beside me. I stared at her for about five minutes.

"Hey! What's with the staring?!" _Oh she's awake. _I chuckled.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Have you talked to Brooke yet?"

"Yeah, a little. She was being civil to me during cheer practice. Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that we still aren't friends again and I wouldn't intentionally want to get between you two. I wouldn't want you to lose years friendship because of me. Please tell me you're going to talk to here soon." _I was being sincere here. I would want the awkwardness to go away! I would also want to get back to normal. Brooke wasn't always her usual cheerful self and she avoids Peyton and me as long as she could._

"Hey. Don't worry about that. I'm sure she'll come around and I'll do what I can do for her to forgive me, us, okay?" She smiled. I lightly nodded.

She just smiled and made herself comfortable sitting on my lap. We both stayed where we are. While she continued her drawing, my mind was far away. _Not too far though._

_It was with that** certain brunette who was comfortable with her back leaning on me** while we were on a couch in front of a fireplace in Rachel's cabin listening to that story of the scar on my finger and telling me to just have faith that my mom's gonna get better. _

* * *

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

**You said move on, where do I go?**

**I guess second best is all I will know**

* * *

"Oh. It's getting late. I think I should get back home," she said after looking at the clock on my side table.

"Oh. Sure. Wait, I'll drive you. Let me just get my keys."

"Okay."

**Monday Morning**

**[At THH]**

**Brooke's POV**

I saw Luke and Peyton walking hand in hand a while ago. _It seems like they are really happy. Good for them, at least most of us are. I know it's been more than a month since I've broken up with him but it still hurts the same. I know I have decided to be civil with them – for Naley's sake – but it doesn't mean it wouldn't feel akward seeing them lovey-dovey with each other._

Lucas quickly freed Peyton's hand as they saw me, too.

"Hi, Brooke." they both greeted me. Luke smiled at me.

"Uhm. Hi. Look, I've got to go," I told them as I half-smiled and my eyes looked around.

"Erm. Okay," both of them were confused. _Err. Awkward._

"Bye!" I vanished from their sights as fast as I could. _Phew._

* * *

**I can see the way**

**I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time**

**Again and again**

**So come over here**

**And tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)**

**Cause she's like so, whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)**

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

_I really hope we'll get past this mess as fast as we can. I'm glad Brooke and Peyton don't try to kill each other anymore and at least Brooke talks to either of us. It still is really awkward between us, though. I never wanted for things to turn out this way. It shouldn't be like this._

_I wonder where she went. What happened earlier was plain awkward. I wonder when Tree Hill High would be back to normal._

"Wow. Awkward," I told Peyton.

I nodded.

"Oh well. Come on, we'll be late for first period," she continued. _What is going on with her? It's like she isn't affected by all this. How dare she act as if this doesn't affect her best friend? _I wondered but decided not to dwell on the thought.

"Yeah. Let's go." I glanced back to where Brooke headed to as Peyt and I walked towards our classroom.

* * *

Songs featured:

Why by Avril Lavigne

Thinking of You by Katy Perry

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Reviews are welcome! :) Yey! 2 Chapters in a day but I know this one sucked one because it's Leyton and I don't like them. I hope you see how I see this is going, tho. :) Brace yourselves I think I have 2 or 3 chapters with Lucas and Peyton but eventually this will be Brucas. :D


	9. Chapter 7 How Dare

**Monday Morning**

**[Tree Hill High]**

**Brooke's POV**

I walked quickly until I was almost running to nowhere. I reached my locker and decided I could stop by it, just because, but what I saw inside it didn't help in what I was feeling. _I liked how he did my locker so I decided to keep it. I mean it's one of the best things he's done for me. But how am I going to move on if I can't even look at my pimped locker._

I went straight to the girl's powder room as I closed my locker.

"Shit," I silently cursed as I face the mirror.

"**How dare he? I know I wanted them both to be happy but I still can't believe Luke moved on from me that fast! **And I looked at an idiot in front of them! It looked like I wanted him really bad, like I'm a hopeless romantic wishing that he'd come back to me when he saw me!" _In all fairness, I am. I just wouldn't let anyone know that._

_I know I was the one who pushed him to HER but I never thought he'd move on to her that fast. I guess he's never really loved me like I love him._

"I have to accept that. I need to move on. I can't always look as if I was defeated or something. I'm stronger than this," I kept convincing myself. I washed my face with the cold water from the faucet and repeated the same words as if I could really convince myself to believe them.

"Talking to yourself, huh?" I heard someone from behind me. I saw Rachel when I looked up.

"What do you want?" _I didn't really care about what she wanted since I was in the middle of convincing myself that I need to move on from Lucas._

"Nothing. Just pissing you off with my presence," Rachel said with a smirk.

"I am pissed off at you even if you're not around, thank you," I answered back starting to really get irritated.

"Well, what would be the fun for me if I don't get to see you pissed off?" Rachel replied as she was starting to really get into my nerves.

"You know what? I've had enough shit for this day; I cannot deal with you right now. Get a life, Rachel."

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I'm definitely getting some." She laughs.

"Whatever, Slut!"

"Okay, seriously, what is going on with you? I know you and Lucas broke up but you were the one who ended things with him, right?"

"You mean before he realizes he wanted to end us? Yeah you're right."

"So what's with the 'I am stronger than this thing' I heard awhile ago?"

"Nothing. It's just that I crossed paths with Luke and Peyton awhile ago and it was really awkward. It's been more than a month! I am over him!" I was almost screaming.

"Oh that explains the **crying I hear almost every night**."

"I wasn't crying because of him! It's because of a lot of things – mostly because I don't know what I want, you know, we'll be in college in a few months."

"Yeah, right. Keep telling that to yourself. I know it's because of that blue-eyed blonde even though you wouldn't admit it."

I didn't answer back. I didn't have any more arguments to present really since all she said was true. We stayed there standing. _**I know Rachel and I didn't have such a good start but she has really been nice to me. **__She has become my new roommate – since Nathan and Haley are back in our apartment and I obviously can't live with either Lucas or Peyton – and I found out she isn't that bad. I think we can really be good friends._

"Hey," she said as she put her hand on my back, caressing it to comfort me, and continued telling me, "you need to stop crying over him. You're better than both of them, Brooke. Have you seen Peyton care about you the same way you do to her? 'Hoes over Bros'? Eh. That's a full load of shit, if you ask me. Did she ever follow that?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"You are a beautiful inside and out, Brooke. I should know because **I've personally experienced the kindness of your heart.** They're blind if people don't see that. You have to move on, girl."

"Thank you. I know. I'm okay, Rach. Really." I smiled. _Yeah keep telling yourself that._

"Okay, I've been too sweet already. That's enough for the day. You know what? We need to have another party. I'll plan it. Don't worry."

"What? See, I could go to your party but –" she cut me off.

"No buts, Brookie. The party's for you. You should be there!" She insisted.

"Well, if you say so." _Well, it's as if I could go against her. I live at her house, remember?_

"Well, now that it's settled, the planning is on! The party's gonna be one hell of a night! I'm going now, Slut. Stop moping over that ass, okay?" She exited excitedly.

I prepped up before going out of the powder room.

I was walking towards my first period classroom when my phone vibrated. It was a message from Rachel. I replied immediately. _She's really fast with this things._

**Rach:** Party's next Friday. Just sayin'. You'll love it! Invite anyone you'd like to but that wouldn't make sense coz I'm inviting everyone. XOXO

**Me:** Yeah, sure. I couldn't have done anything against it, could I? ;) See yah later. Xoxo

* * *

**Day 45, Friday evening**

**[Rachel's Apartment]**

**Rachel's POV**

As usual, the party was getting wilder as the night goes deeper. Everyone seemed to enjoy it except my guest _who's not really a guest_ of honor, Brooke. I mean, I planned this for her and the party music's so loud and everyone around her was doing wild stuff, even those two people who had the guts to show up **and slam their relationship to Brooke's face**. _Now I get why she's there, sulking at the corner. Playing with her cup, Brooke's mind seems to fly everywhere._

* * *

**Gitchi gitchi yaya here**

**Mocha chocolata, yaya**

**Where d'you think you're sleeping tonight? Oh**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

**Now come on and share all your deep fantasies**

**I'm asking, not telling you, please**

**Show me all night you can do me right**

**Take me where I wanna be**

**(And I'll be singing)**

* * *

I see Naley dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Nathan must really love Haley because he agreed to dance with her even though he looks so silly with his dancing skills. _What am I thinking? Of course, they're in love. They're married for the second time!_ My eyes wandered to the other side of the room and saw three guys talking. They seem to have fun in their own ways, too. I'm talking about Mouth, Fergie and Junk. _**Aw. Mouth looks nice with that outfit.**__ Good thing he follows my fashion advice. _I laughed to myself. I brushed off that thought and looked around. I saw Haley walk towards… oh. I saw her walk towards Lucas and Peyton, who were dancing "wildly" _if that is considered it._ I was distracted by Mouth who was moving towards Brooke, too, and the next thing I saw was they were almost dragging Lucas and Brooke to someplace else. Haley pulled the former towards the porch while Mouth lead the latter with his hands protectively on her back towards the corner with the couch. _If I didn't know Brooke's situation, I would almost get jealous about that._

* * *

**Haley's POV**

"Sit." Luke looked at me, confused.

"Well, I needed to talk to you. Now seemed to be a good time." He looked at me even more confused.

"So, we're on talking terms now?"

"**I missed my best friend**. Don't get me wrong I still don't agree with what you're doing but I am putting that aside for the sake of our friendship. However, you know I would always side with the victim and I honestly think you're not it."

"I get it. What did you want to talk about?"

"We haven't had the opportunity to talk like this for a long time, you know?" He nodded. "I'm pregnant. I have been for more than 3 months now." I blurted out. _If anybody heard me and didn't know about Nathan and me, he would think I am with Luke but that would be really funny. Luke's situation is complicated as it already is. _He was shocked, as expected, but was relieved. I could see it in his face.

"Wow." That was all he could say.

"I know. I also know you thought that the pregnancy test you found in Brooke's pouch was really hers."

"That – that was yours?" I nodded.

"Oh."

"You are relieved, right? What would you have done if it was really Brooke's?" I bluntly asked.

"Yeah, I guess. On the other hand, **I wish it was hers.** It would have made my situation easier. I wouldn't have to choose and she wouldn't have to break up with me."

* * *

**Don't wan't to leave you really**

**I've invested too much time**

**To give you up that easy**

**To the doubts that complicate your mind**

**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**

**We belong to the sound of the words we're both fallen under**

**Whatever we deny, or embrace for worse or for better**

**We belong, we belong, we belong together**

**Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say**

**Maybe I just wouldn't know my strength anyway**

**Has this become a habit?**

**Do I distort the facts?**

* * *

"No, that wouldn't be right, Luke. **You should stay with the person because you love her**, Luke, not just because of a baby. Anyway, care explaining to me what happened – the love triangle from hell, I mean."

"I, uh, I am really confused, Hales. I don't know. I mean, Peyton's my long time crush, you know? I have wanted her for as long as I can remember but Brooke, she's great and gorgeous. My mind still wanders towards her. I don't know what I should do anymore. I like them both. I'm pretty satisfied with my relationship with Peyton right now. I mean, it's been only for weeks, I've yet to see what happens."

"I don't know what to say anymore, Luke. I trust you, okay? Just don't hurt either girl anymore. **Brooke's been a very good friend to me and I don't want you hurting her more than you do right now. **I don't want to choose sides, Luke, so please make up your mind soon. And for the record, **Brooke said the same thing about you having her child**." With that, I left him more confused than he was before.

* * *

**Mouth's POV**

"Mouth, what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked me as she sat down Indian-style on the sofa.

"I'm just worried about you, Brooke. It's like I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you holding up? See, you've been sulking the whole night." I asked her. Concern was all over my face, I knew she could see it.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just didn't feel like partying." _I know it was not a lie but it was not the whole truth either._

"Brooke. You know you could confide in me, about anything."

"I do. I…I just don't feel well."

"Brooke."

"Okay. Okay. Fine. See, I'm not doing so well when it comes to moving on. **I can't help but get jealous when I see those two feeling so happy**. I know I wanted them to be happy but I didn't think about me. I love them both but I didn't want them slamming their happiness in my face." Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Shh. Brooke, I'm sorry I made you cry." She shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry I'm a mess. I mean, you should be enjoying the night not watching me stupidly cry."

"Hey, you're not stupid. Let it all out. I'm here for you." _**I know Luke is also not over her. I saw the way he looked at her a while ago.**_

"I'm sorry, Mouth. I feel better now. I might as well head to my room now. I don't feel like partying but don't let me stop you. **I mean, I know you would want to spend the rest of the night with a certain red-haired girl." **She tried to tease me after a little while. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Okay. Just remember I'm always here for you, okay?" _Oh, Brooke._

"I would. I'll be okay, Mouth. Now come on."

She lead me to Rachel.

"Rach, I'm handing over your boy. I'm heading upstairs."

Before Brooke could go upstairs, Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Brooke." Rachel said.

With that, she pulled away and smiled then went upstairs. I sighed as I saw Rachel sigh, too.

* * *

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

* * *

****Songs featured:

Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera

We Belong by Bethany Joy Lenz

She Will be Loved by Maroon 5.

Reviews please! There. 3 chapters in less than a day. Please give me time for the next ones. :)


	10. Chapter 8 Tres Marias

**Day 66, Friday evening**

**[Luke's Apartment]**

**Luke's POV**

"Hi," I greeted my girlfriend, who was sitting in front of her computer.

"Hi," she smiled. I stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked playfully.

"Well, I was thinking…" I started but I didn't finish what I was going to say as I carried her and sat where she was sitting. She, now sitting on my lap with her arm around my neck, kissed me.

We just sat there comfortably in silence.

Breaking the silence I asked, "So what are your plans for college?"

"Uhm. I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I applied to some art schools, UNC and Duke. I'm just waiting for their letters and I'll plan my college life later. I don't really care about it for now. We still have a couple of months, you know."

"Oh. You'll get in every school you applied to, you know? You're good."

"How about you?" She asked not wanting me to notice that she didn't really care that much.

"Well, as we already know I have no chances of getting a basketball scholarship anymore so I sent some application letters to Duke, UCLA, UNC, and NYU and maybe major in Literature."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Yeah." _Awkward silence._

"So, how are you and Haley?" She rolled her eyes, just desperate to change the topic and start a new conversation.

"We're back to being best buddies in talking terms." I beamed. _I'm really happy about that._

Though I knew Peyton and Haley were still not on the best of terms, I didn't actually care. I was just too happy about my status with Hales. _Now, all I need is to gain Brooke's friendship back. But it's not like we started out as friends. We went straight to being boyfriend and girlfriend from being acquaintances, remember?_

"What was that again?" I knew I heard Peyton replied but I drifted to my thoughts soon after I gave her my answer.

"Oh. I said, you're too hot not to kiss right now so I think I just might have to kiss you." She smiled and then kissed me on the lips.

I kissed her back. Boyfriend duties. We made out but stopped before everything got so heated.

"Hey. Do you mind sending me home right now?"

"Oh. No, I remember your dad's home right now. I'm sorry for hogging all the time you should be spending with him."

"Hey! Don't be! You know I like spending time with you."

I smiled and looked towards my door as if reminiscing something.

"So I guess I need to get you home right now. Come on."

"Okay. Let's go."

I drove her Comet. We sat there in silence, drifting in our own worlds, until I stopped the car in front of Sawyer's residence.

"Uhm. I think I have to head home now. Curfew, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah! How could I forget. So…goodnight?"

"Uhuh. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, a'right?" I gave her a peck on the lips before walking home.

When I arrived home, I laid down on my bed with my palms on the back of my head and stared at the ceiling. My thoughts were on my earlier conversation with Peyton and my past conversation with Brooke. Both on the same subject.

_**Flashback**_

"_Broody! Guess what!" Brooke excitedly entered my room._

"_Cheery! What?" I asked curiously but sweetly. Knowing Brooke, it's difficult to guess what excites her._

"_Uhm, boyfriend, I asked you to guess, remember?" She pouted. "But whatever, I'm too excited to tell about my news! I hope you'll be happy for me, though. Please don't get mad at me. All right?" She asked. _

"_Okay. Pretty girl, you know I'd always support whatever you do as long as it's on the good side." I grinned. It was not even after a blink when I noticed we were kissing then she waved an envelope before me. It was too fast to comprehend what was written._

"_Here." She showed me the envelope with the seal saying Victoria's Secrets. I looked up to her confused. _

"_I kind of sent my portfolio to them for a contest." She grinned nervously._

"_Okay. I take it they chose you?"_

"_Yes! Yes, broody! This is like a dream come true! I've always wanted to design clothes. I am so excited to see what the fashion industry looks like." She said dreamily. I just continued to appreciate her happiness and beauty at that moment, in short I was staring at her. But then it's as if she remembered something so she continued. "That's if you'd like me to go there, it's like a summer internship in New York after graduation." She smiled nervously._

"_Hey! Why are you so nervous? You know I'd always want you to follow your dreams, wherever they may be. I'm happy for you, baby. You know what, maybe I could be there for you during that internship, too." I grinned happily._

"_Really?! What? How?"She asked almost screaming with excitement and shock._

"_Well, I sort of sent an application letter to NYU since I wanted to still be with you after graduation, I mean I know you applied in FIT."_

"_Aww. Broody, that's so sweet. But how's that connected to you staying in NY with me after graduation?"She asked._

"_Well, I was also thinking of applying on the summer program they have and maybe gain some credits there if ever."_

"_Wow. Confident much, aren't we?" She teased._

"_Well, yeah. Your boyfriend's pretty smart you know. I know we can conquer the world together! Hell, I know you could even by yourself but I just wanted to be with you even in college."_

"_Aw. Love you!"_

"_I know. I love you, too."_

_We sat there in silence, occasionally looking at each other's eyes. I love her hazel brown eyes._

"_So, where else did you apply to? I tried to apply in Duke because I thought you would be going there and Naley's gonna be there, too. For sure. And see, I also tried UCLA but I don't think me almost flunking my Calculus class last time would not help me that much. But I want to do fashion, I'm still looking out for more universities that offer such and do not need a really topnotch high school GPA. I guess I'll most probably be in FIT since one of their requirements is my portfolio of designs but it's going to be really sad without the gang there. When I really think about it, I don't really want to think about college right now. It scares me. Life outside high school scares me." Wow. That was one heck of a ramble. I can't believe she said all that in almost one breath._

"_Baby girl, I think you and Haley are spending too much time with each other. You have adapted her rambling!" I joked. "But seriously, I don't think you have anything to be scared of. It looks like you pretty much planned your life after college but don't be scared. I told you, you can conquer anything you want to even without us. However, I also told you that I would follow you, wherever you go. I can follow my own dreams aside from basketball even if I'm following you while you're following your dreams. Got it?" I smiled lovingly hoping she doesn't get scared anymore. _

"_Wow, babe. I thought I was the only one spending too much time with tutor girl but seriously speaking, thank you! I'd love it when you'll be with me even in college!" She hugged me then passionately kissed me again._

**You tell me you're in love with me****  
****Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me****  
****It's not that I don't wanna stay****  
****But every time you come too close I move away****I wanna believe in everything that you say****  
****'Cause it sounds so good****  
****But if you really want me, move slow****  
****There's things about me you just have to know****Sometimes I run****  
****Sometimes I hide****  
****Sometimes I'm scared of you****  
****But all I really want is to hold you tight****  
****Treat you right, be with you day and night**

**Day 60, Friday **

**[Karen's Café]**

**Haley's POV**

It was about 5 in the afternoon and there's not much customers in the café so I decided to clean the counter. I was concentrating on a certain spot on the counter when I heard someone come in. I didn't bother to turn around when I greeted that person, assuming he was a customer.

"Hi! Welcome to Karen's Café!"

"Uh. Tutor girl, you know you didn't need to say that to me. I'm used to being here."

"Tigger! I didn't notice you were here."

"Well, you could have if you bothered to turn around when you heard me enter." I rolled my eyes letting Brooke see it.

"Ha! Ha! So what brings you here, Brookie?"

"Well, I was bored and I had no one to disturb so yeah. I decided to distract you, preggers. I just hope your hormone level is not on its peak today." She smirked.

"Okaaaay. Well do you want to order anything?" I asked while continuing what I'm doing.

"Maybe a fat-free ham sandwich and diet coke."

"Coming right up!"

When I returned, Brooke looked liked she was itching to ask me a question but was hesitant to do so. Therefore, I decided to ask her.

"Tigger, I know you're up to something. Nothing has stopped you before, what's it right now?"

"You know me so well, best friend!"

"I do. Now go on, ask me." I said.

"Well, we all know your obviously pregnant and you need a baby shower." She stated as if it was a fact.

"Okay?" I said. Now I'm pretty sure where this conversation is going.

"So you get it? As your bestie, I need to plan your shower which will be in like two months. I need the specifics on what you want but you have to let me take over the planning and the rest of the preparation! It's gonna be one heck of a baby shower! I'm so excited." She giggled.

"I know you are. Okay, so I don't know what the baby's gender is so I probably want the gifts to be neutral, no gender preference yet. The rest is up to you but please don't go overboard and don't go risking my pregnancy, all right?!"

"You got it!" She giggled excitedly and I laughed. I love Brooke, really. I know I sort of hated her before but that was way before I got to know she has this huge kind heart.

Karen might have heard us giggling and laughing out loud because I saw her coming out of her "office" and walking towards us.

"Hi girls, what's making you giggle and laugh that hard?" She asked.

When Brooke heard and saw her, she stopped and uncomfortably said, "uh, hi, Karen."

"Hi, Brooke. You know you don't have to be nervous around me even if I know something's wrong with you and my son." Brooke just smiled and nodded in return.

"You know, you are like my daughter already, Brooke, aside from Ms. Haley James here. You don't have to be uneasy around us." I smiled at both of them.

"Sorry, Karen."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Remember, you can come to us whenever." Brooke nodded and hugged Karen and then I went to hug them, too.

"So Karen, how are things going with Keith? You know I've been rooting for the two of you! When are you getting married already?!" Brooke asked as if nothing happened awhile ago. Thank God she's almost back to her cheery self.

Karen just laughed. "Don't worry, I'll even let you make my dress when that time comes."

"Now I would be looking forward to that! But before that, we have Tutor girl's baby shower to plan! I'm so thrilled!" Brooke raised her hand in excitement. I'm glad Brooke and I became friends, and that I could be of help to her as well. See, even party planning makes her happy.

* * *

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**  
**I'll be love's suicide**  
**I'll be better when I'm older,**  
**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**  
**As we lie awake in my bed.**  
**You're my survival, you're my living proof.**  
**My love is alive and not dead.**  
**Tell me that we belong together.**  
**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**  
**I'll be captivated,**  
**I'll hang from your lips,**  
**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

* * *

****Songs featured: Sometimes by Britney Spears and I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

BTW, I copy and paste the lyrics of the featured songs from the sites google search suggests.

Sorry for the lack of interaction between the pairs. I just needed this as a breather from all the drama in the previous chapters. Good news! Lucas and Peyton will be over after the next chapter! At last! :) More BRUCAS, NALEY, JEYTON, RACHEL-MOUTH, KEITH-KAREN, SKILLS-BEVIN! Yay. :)

Comments and suggestions please! :) I hope I could update this really soon. Maybe after my major exams and papers. :) Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 9 Day 103 Life and Rants

**Day 103, Sunday Afternoon**

**[Karen's Café]**

**Brooke's POV**

* * *

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**I'm gonna kick my feet up**

**Then stare at the fan**

**Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants**

**Nobody's gonna tell me I can't**

* * *

"Hi, Tutorgirl!" I beamed as I entered Karen's Café. Apparently, Haley wasn't busy. I caught her lazily scanning through the latest issue of Seventeen Magazine even though I saw a lot of work that still need to be done. It's a good thing that there was not a lot of customers this afternoon, maybe because it was not dinner time yet. But there were plates and cups everywhere around the counter, and there were still messy tables and booths so I wondered, "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Oh. Hi, Tigger." I just stared at her, waiting for her answer. "**Nothing's really wrong. I just didn't feel like moving a lot. Maybe it's because of the hormones. This baby is making me really sleepy**." I stood still, looking at her with pity. She looked really tired. _I think Nate and the baby keeps her up all night._ I smirked at the thought of that. "But don't worry, I'm really fine and the baby, too. I guess it's just the hormones. Karen's inside her office, by the way." I nodded.

"Oh. Okay. I probably should greet her first before I help you finish the work here. You look like you need all the help you can get. Maybe I could ask Karen if you could end your shift earlier though it's not like you couldn't ask her. Really, you need to get home and rest early. It would be good for you and your baby. **With that in mind, remind me to give that hotshot husband of yours a little piece of advice when I bring you home**." I said seriously and smirking soon after I turn my back from her.

Karen's office was just a little improvised room at the corner of the café. It was full of paperwork that were receipts and others as they seemed. It was not that far from where I was standing before but Karen didn't place glass walls or windows around her office that's facing the customers so she might not have seen me yet. _Seen as the operative word._

"Hi, Karen! I was bored at home and had nothing to do; no one was there, too, because **Rachel went out with Mouth even though she didn't admit it.** Obviously, this is the only place I could go to so I thought, 'why not come here?'. I hope you don't mind?" I said and smiled hopeful as I peeked through her office door.

"Oh! You know, I don't! **You're always welcome here,** **Brooke**. You know that, right?" I nodded. Karen smiled as she continued. "Well, are you hungry? You could tell Haley to get your order and that she could already eat, too. It's almost dinner time so go on. It's on the house." She sincerely smiled.

"Wow. Thank you, Karen. Though I think it wouldn't really be the best idea to still let Haley work for the rest of the afternoon, I would really take up on your offer! I suddenly felt starved!" I laughed.

Karen laughed, too, as she said, "Oh! Well, I'll just have to go out there and prepare your food. I'll be there in a minute. Go on tell Haley her shift's over."

"Oh! No Karen, I'll do it. I can help myself and maybe make some sandwiches for the three of us. I love you like my mom or even more so I think I'll just finish off what Haley has not done yet. I need to learn, too! Thank you, Karen!" I hugged her.

"Oh! Wow. Sure, if you don't mind, go on. I'll go out in a bit, I'll just have to finish this inventory. I guess with everything that's happened recently **and the baby** –" She stopped, looking surprised because her tongue slipped. I just smiled knowing that she was not supposed to blurt anything about her being pregnant yet. _Oops._

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you now, huh?" I just smirked. "Well, Keith and I are pregnant! I just found out yesterday. You'll be the first one to know aside from us." She smiled.

I beamed. "Wow! That's really exciting, Karen! I'm so glad for you! I knew it! Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I guess I have to get back to Haley first. I'm so excited for you Karen!"

"Thank you, Brooke! Oh yeah! Haley, go on!" She smiled.

With that, I went out of her office and back to the counter where I found Haley doing the same thing she was doing earlier.

"Hales!" I shouted. She seemed to have spaced out.

"Tigger, how was your talk with Karen?"

* * *

**I become much too good**

**At being invincible**

**I'm an expert**

**At play at safe and keep it cool**

**But I swear This isn't who I meant to be**

**I refuse to let my life R**

**oll all over me**

**Let me feel**

**I don't care if**

**I break down**

**Let me fall**

**Even if I hit the ground**

**And if I Cry a little**

**Die a little**

**At least I know I lived**

**Just a little**

**I wanna be somebody I,**

**I wanna be somebody**

**I wanna be somebody I,**

**I wanna be Somebody**

**Who can face the things that**

**I've been runnin' from**

* * *

"Well she said your shift ends right now and that you should rest. Come on, I'll help you finish all the work left after we eat. Wait for me, I'll make our food first. Trust me on this, I'm not gonna poison you especially with **my goddaughter**. I'll just make sandwiches. Those fine with ya?" I grinned as she laughed.

"Yeah. Sounds fine. Go! I'm taking this opportunity. It's not always that you get to make me food!" Haley mockingly clapped as I rolled my eyes.

As I finished making the sandwiches, I asked Haley to go find us a booth. We sat at the corner not too far from the entrance.

"Here, you have to eat this. What have you been doing lately? In case you've forgotten, you're a little more or less than five months pregnant. How are you and Nate?" I asked.

"We're doing really well. He's being such a good dad and our baby's not even out yet. He's been really wonderful. It's just that I'm worried about him because he needs to divide his time to basketball practice especially now that championship is coming up, his studies and me, who is really demanding too much of his attention. I keep him up most of the time because I couldn't sleep well."

"Aww. Tutorgirl, **Nate will be fine. He loves you, of course, he'll do anything and everything just for you and your unborn child. He's a good man**. You and I both know that. You've changed him. A lot. You've even changed me for the better. Thank you for that." I hugged Haley as she was already in tears. _Homones._

"Now enough about me, Tigger. It's obvious on how I am doing, now I want to know how you are. **How's your heart been lately**? Really, tell me. You know we've been friends for a while now that I could already tell when you're hiding something or not. I could tell when you're lying behind those hazel eyes of yours, Brookie. How are you holding up?" Haley asked me sternly. _I guess I should tell her. Anyway, it's been a long time since everything happened._

"Fine. I forgot to take note that pregnant Haley is nosy Haley. Anyway, I guess I should start telling you already." I hesitated for quite a while there.

"Yeah. You should. Now go on." Haley said. Her voice full of seriousness.

"Hm. I don't know what I really feel though. I mean, I've already accepted Lucas and Peyton are together now but it still hurts. I mean Luke's the first guy I've given my heart to and it's been crushed twice by him. You would think I've learned my lesson after what happened but no! My heart's still pining for him, somehow wishing that it was me that he chose." I said willfully trying not to cry.

"Tigger. You know I'm here for you, you don't need to keep your tears from falling." Haley assured me.

"I guess, I haven't really gotten over everything. It's been months and I was the one who broke up with him. I was the one who pushed him away, towards Peyton, but here I am still crying over him. I mean, I know I still love him though **I am not sure if love's enough. Trust is important, too. If I've learned anything from the past months, it's about that.**"

"I know. **Trust and love**. Anyway, you're the one who broke up with him. What's the deal with that, anyway?"

"Well, there's no doubt I was right. He's been with Peyton since I don't know, the past two months already and here I am, still not over him. You remember what I told you the day after we broke up right?" Haley nodded.

"Peyton told me after your pre-wedding party **that she still has feelings for Luke**, who was then my boyfriend as we all know. I was so angry at her because I asked her about it before I even went for Luke the second time. She told me that Luke and I being together is fine for her but I guess she thought she just needed to be my friend first. I thank her for that but I just hoped that she didn't have to tell me about her undying feelings for Lucas. She even had the guts to ask me if I loved Lucas but I was so angry at her to answer so I just told her how dare she. She even told me about 'Hoes over Bros' and that he was just a boy. I firmly told her though that he wasn't just anybody's boy. **He** **was my boy.**" _I still wish that he is._

* * *

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah, yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**

**I can only breathe; I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missin' you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missin', too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear**

**Will always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**"I miss you"**

* * *

I continued telling Haley how I feel. Mostly ranting. I thank Haley for listening to all that. Our backs were facing the entrance to Karen's Café. While the rants went on, we both didn't notice the guy who just came in and was standing a few feet away from us. He must have been standing there for a while already and heard everything I had to say about my feelings because he had that unexplainable look.

Songs featured:

The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars

Let Me Feel - Bethany Joy Lenz

I Miss You - Avril Lavigne

HI! YEY! A new update before my finals. I still don't feel like studying so here, I came up with this. Sorry if it's crappy. I've had a few hours to do this. :) Please leave comments and reviews. :) Next update soon. I'm so excited because I'm about to break Leyton up. YEY!


	12. Chapter 10 Revelations and Feelings

**Day 103, Sunday Evening**

**[Karen's Café]**

**Lucas's POV**

I stood still_. It's a good thing neither of them noticed me coming in and hearing their conversation because if they did, then I wouldn't have known that I was living a lie for the past couple of months. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I did hear my name and the voice was really familiar. _

_(The conversation going on not far from me)_

"… Luke's the first guy I've given my heart to and it's been crushed twice by him. You would think I've learned my lesson after what happened but no! My heart's still pining for him, somehow wishing that it was me that he chose." The brunette controlled her tears from falling.

"Tigger. You know I'm here for you, you don't need to keep your tears from falling." The dirty blonde on her side comforted her.

* * *

**Drew talks to me**

**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

**I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love**

**He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows**

**He's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

* * *

"I guess, I haven't really gotten over everything. It's been months and I was the one who broke up with him. I was the one who pushed him away, towards Peyton, but here I am still crying over him. I mean, I know I still love him though **I am not sure if love's enough. Trust is important, too. If I've learned anything from the past months, it's about that.**" _Trust and love. That's what we should have._

"I know. **Trust and love**. Anyway, you're the one who broke up with him. What's the deal with that, anyway?" _Yeah. I need to know, too. My best friend, even unconsciously, helped me._

"Well, there's no doubt I was right. He's been with Peyton since I don't know, the past two months already and here I am, still not over him. You remember what I told you the day after we broke up right?" The blonde waited for her friend to continue.

"Peyton told me after your pre-wedding party **that she still has feelings for Luke**, who was then my boyfriend as we all know. I was so angry at her because I asked her about it before I even went for Luke the second time. She told me that Luke and I being together is fine for her but I guess she thought she just needed to be my friend first. I thank her for that but I just hoped that she didn't have to tell me about her undying feelings for Lucas. She even had the guts to ask me if I loved Lucas but I was so angry at her to answer so I just told her how dare she. She even told me about 'Hoes over Bros' and that he was just a boy. I firmly told her though that he wasn't just anybody's boy. **He** **was my boy.**"

_(End of conversation)_

_**With that, I realized I still am. **_I can't believe I was in a relationship that started with lies. I was so shocked with what I've heard that I've dropped the ball I was holding.

* * *

**It's her hair and her eyes today **

**That just simply take me away **

**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love **

**Makes me shiver but in a good way**

**All the times I have sat and stared **

**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**

**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,**

**With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say **

**Coz I love her with all that i am **

**And my voice shakes along with my hands **

**Coz she's all that I see and she's all that i need**

**And I'm out of my league once again**

* * *

The brunette and the dirty blonde turn around casually. The blonde frowned knowing that what I've heard would change everything. The brunette, however, stood and stared at me. Shocked.

We stood at our previous positions staring at each other for what seemed like hours but in truth, it was just for about a minute. I'm sort of sure we looked like we were in a staring contest – her beautiful hazel brown orbs looking straight through my blue ones.

We were both shocked. I was for the new discovery I've had, she for the fact that I've heard everything she said or at least all that I needed to know. I could see right through her eyes that she didn't want me hearing them. I bet she wanted to keep that information from me for as long as it takes. That thought had eaten me up that my reaction changed immediately from what my heart was saying or feeling. I was angry. _I'm not really sure why or to whom._

"All this time, you've made me believe you didn't want me anymore, Brooke! Why did you have to keep everything from me?!" I screamed.

"Stop right there, Luke! You have no right to scream at me! You don't even have the right to talk to me and know all that!" At this moment, we were both screaming on top of our lungs.

"Oh yeah?! **You know I wouldn't have gotten together with Peyton**, had I known that! You pushed me to her!"

"Well, Luke if you so sincerely wanted to be with me you wouldn't have gotten together with that whore a little more than months after our break up! **You would have fought for me even if I pushed you away**. Guess what, I was right! You would have ended up with her soon even if I didn't break up with you. You would have broken me up into a million pieces for the second time!" Brooke was sobbing.

"You knew I would not do that to you, Brooke. Intentionally, at the least. You knew I love you! Why did you have to keep all those things from me and live in a lie for months!" _Yes. Love. I know I still love this brunette despite everything. I love that she still loves me even if I screwed up big time and a lot. I figure I need to earn back her trust. I was the one at fault here so I know I don't have the right to yell at her. I just could not help it. I have now the answers I need. I know what I have to do now._

"Okay. I've heard enough yelling and it's not good for my baby. Brooke, calm down now. Come here." Haley butted in. She then enveloped Brooke in a hug.

I couldn't help to still reply. "But I need…"

"Oh no. You don't get to yell and ask more, Luke. I'm your mom and you know I don't tolerate the attitude you've just shown. Enough of the shouting, okay! You see, you're scaring the customers. **You need to give her space, Luke**." I stood there dumbfounded as I know my mom was right. The screaming must be really loud seeing that my mom even went out of her office and that everyone in the café was staring at Brooke and me.

I felt helpless and I know Brooke did, too, even if she has Haley on her side. With that, I stormed out. I knew what I need to do. I knew where I needed to head to as I went out of the café.

I reached the house that was colored white.

I furiously knocked at the door that it was almost banged. _Good thing her dad's not around._

I was so angry I didn't care if my hand hurt or if her door got destroyed. At the moment, all I wanted was to end whatever relationship I have with her.

"Coming!" I heard her shout from the inside.

"Woah, Luke, calm down! What did the door do to you?" She tried to joke. It didn't work.

"Well, the door did none to me. You, on the other hand, have been **the worst best friend to Brooke** and I can't believe I fell for your lies!"

"Woah, Luke. Chill! What happened? Why are you bringing that up?" She asked confused.

"Why don't **YOU** tell me what happened after Nathan and Haley's Pre-Wedding party, huh?"

She was dumbfounded. She looked surprised that I knew.

"What? You thought I wouldn't ever know what you did?"

"I … uh…but…I couldn't help that I love you. I do, Luke. I love you so much!" She was sobbing.

* * *

**When you see my face**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**

**And where's that shiny car**

**Did it ever get you far?**

**You never seem so tense, love**

**Never seen you fall so hard**

**Do you know where you are?**

**Truth be told I miss you**

**Truth be told I'm lying**

* * *

"**We are over, Peyton!** I hate you! You knew how insecure Brooke is about relationships! You knew what Brooke feels about me and how I feel about her! **I love BROOKE**! All this time, I believed she didn't want me anymore! She pushed me towards you because of what you said! I'm beyond angry, Peyton! I'm furious! You disgust me!"

"Luke, you**…you don't mean that**! You know I feel bad about what I did! I tried to keep my feelings!"

"Oh! But I do, Peyton! **I MEAN IT WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL**! You should have kept it forever, Peyton!"

Silence fell.

"We're over, Peyton. I'm **going to try to get Brooke's trust again and I want you doing NOTHING with us, anymore.** At least until Brooke forgives you. As for me, I don't know if I can. I guess that all depends on Brooke's wants. I repeat, **WE ARE OVER**. Goodbye Peyton!" I said firmly before turning my back.

As usual, I headed to the Rivercourt to clear my head.

I stood in the middle of the court and stare nowhere. I needed to clear my head for everything that's happened in the past couple of hours. _I wish I wasn't fooled by everything that happened since Brooke broke up with me. I really thought she didn't want me anymore. I was so shallow that I didn't even realize I was wrong._

* * *

**Where do you go when you're lonely**

**Where do you go when you're blue**

**Where do you go when you're lonely**

**I'll follow you**

**When the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue**

**Laughing with your pretty mouth**

**Laughing with your broken eyes**

**Laughing with your lover's tongue**

**In a lullaby**

* * *

I gloomily picked up the ball that was hidden under the bush and started shooting some hoops. For some reason, it still relaxes me. It helps me forget for a while.

"You up for some one-on-one?" I heard someone ask quietly after some time, when I was already immersed with what I was doing.

I turned around and saw Keith. I was surprised to see him there.

"You know you're past your curfew, right?"

I looked at my watch. I was really past my curfew. I was so into the game that I didn't even notice I have been doing the same things – shooting and picking up the ball – for more than 3 hours.

"I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't mean to go past my curfew, I just didn't notice the time. A lot's going on my mind."

"I know, son. Your mom told me." He smiled.

"Oh." I didn't want to comment anymore.

"Tell me what you really feel, Luke."

"I…uh… I feel like I've been such a big fool. I fell into the traps but I won't let that happen anymore. Everything's clear now."

"Good for you, son. **Be sure on what you really want this time**, okay? It doesn't just save the girls' heart but yours, too. It saves you from all these stress, too!" He joked and I felt better.

"I know what my heart really wants now and forever, Keith. I just have to work on gaining her trust and love again."

"You know, not long ago, I told Brooke that **people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.** I think it's time I let you believe that it's not yet the end. Finding love doesn't end after you graduate in high school. You have your whole life to do that, Luke. Guess what, I think **Brooke's a good choice. I like her**."

"Thank you, Keith! That means a lot. This time, I'm really sure **she's the one for me**. It's just sad that I was so blinded in the past."

"Good. Now, don't dwell in the past. Move on and start planning on how to have your girl back. She **won't wait forever**, all right?"

I beamed.

"Good. Now, let's go home, your mom's worried and it's not good for them to stress out."

"Who? Them?" I suspiciously looked at Keith who just smiled.

"**Mom's pregnant**?!" Keith nodded with a huge grin. _Wow. Just wow._

"Cool! Now, we really need to head home." We started walking home.

* * *

Songs featured:

Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar

Stephen Speaks' Out of My League

All American Rejects' Gives You Hell

Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton's When Stars Go Blue

Sorry for the late upload! :) Starting on the new chapter. I bet BLers going to start to like this. :)) Reviews! :D


End file.
